Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to processing systems and more particularly to configuration parameters at a cluster server.
Description of the Related Art
High performance computing systems, such as server systems, are sometimes implemented using compute nodes connected together by one or more fabric interconnects. The compute nodes execute software programs to perform designated services, such as file management, database management, document printing management, web page storage and presentation, computer game services, and the like, or a combination thereof. The multiple compute nodes facilitate the processing of relatively large amounts of data while also facilitating straightforward build-up and scaling of the computing system. During a bootstrap process each compute node executes local firmware to configure the compute node for operation based on a set of configuration parameters. This allows each compute node to be individually configured by adjusting the configuration parameters for each node. However, for systems with a large number of compute nodes, adjusting the configuration parameters can be a cumbersome process.